Criteria for Dealing With CO2, H2SO4 and Mercury in Coal Fired Power Plants and Other CO2 Emitting Exhaust Stacks (GOALS):
1. Low up front costs
2. Low replenishment costs
3. Minimum change to existing structure
4. Uses waste and or recycled materials
5. Little to no maintenance
6. Autonomous and automatic
7. Produces non-toxic waste; benign
8. No change in draft force needed
9. Extremely low energy to operate
10. Produces a waste of value
11. Environmentally friendly
12. Politically friendly
13. Easy to install inside or outside the stack
14. Safe to use and replenish
15. Easy to produce on site or by vendor
16. No water used
17. Destroy CO2 and release Oxygen
18. Unaffected by soot, dust and particles
19. Takes advantage of H2SO4 soot, PH 2.5+−0.05
20. Takes advantage of 8 natural forces at plant
21. Combines proven plant techniques to destroy CO2 releasing oxygen
22. Application lasts at least 2 duty cycles 5^1v/5^1v=12 months before replenishment
23. Applying in stack has negligible to null affect on a power plant structure and operation.
24. Applying this technique will not interfere with normal plant operations.